Hot Cocoa and Wooley Mittens
by MimiFitzgerald
Summary: M/A It was a warm summer afternoon, and Clarke sat under a big willow tree, with her head far away from the park, she sketched a gorgeous scene, trees enclosing around a ship, the Dropship, a blonde girl looking fondly at a boy with dark hair ringletting around his heart shaped face.


**Hot Cocoa and Wooley Mittens**

 **This is a Bellarke Fanfic, in modern day society. Theirs a bit of Jasexa in their too (Personally ship)**

* * *

She was on earth. Earth, the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue, and the trees. Trees! They were emerald green, and looked refreshing. The air smelt sweet, in comparison to the Ark's air, a hand grasped hers, Finn. He grinned at her, until his face twisted and he looked down, she had plunged a knife into his gut. Dropping the knife she screamed, Finn was no longer there, but a grounder, stood in his place glaring. Reapers howled, and the Mountain Men's lasers and smoke surrounded them.

A distant phone buzzed, vibrating on the bedside table. Clarke stirred, the noise disturbing her sleep, she slowly rolled out of her tangled bed sheets, picked up the phone, and groggily answered. A grumble replied on the receiving end of the phone, Bellamy Blake had called. Chills shuddered through Clarke. Bellamy Blake was the closest person in Clarke's life. Her best friend, soulmate, and the only person in her life she can rely on. It was hard for Clarke, to act like he was just as equal as her other friends. She loved them all, and she always made sure that they knew that, but Bellamy was different, here love towards him had grown, further than any of the others. She constantly struggled not to clasp his hand whilst walking down the hallways, she was determined not to look too long into his deep brown eyes.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's voice broke her thoughts. "Meet me in the park in ten minutes, dress warm, it snowed again." With that he hung up.

Clarke let the phone shrill with the tone of a phone being hung up for a moment. She slid out of bed, and stumbled towards the bathroom, turning the knob and entering her warm cozy little bathroom, her plush rug soft under her feet. 'Man I love this bathroom' Clarke thought to herself. She glanced up to face herself in the mirror, and cringed. Her hair was limp, loose blonde strands framed her hollow cheeks, and her eyes were drained, dark circles under her eyes. The nightmare made her shudder. She turned on the hot water, peeling off her sweat soaked clothing, and carefully placed herself under the constant stream of water. Steam clouded the bathroom as she got out, a below of cold air emerged as she opened the door into her room. Shivering she wanders over to her closest. Pulling on her tight jeans, and throwing on her comfiest sweater, also known as Bellamy's favourite sweater, she draws her strings tightly on her boots. Clarke grabs her keys and wallet and leaves her apartment.

Bellamy had said meet at the park, a park in which they first met 4 years ago.

It was a warm summer afternoon, and Clarke sat under a big willow tree, with her head far away from the park, she sketched a gorgeous scene, trees enclosing around a ship, the Dropship, a blonde girl looking fondly at a boy with dark hair ringletting around his heart shaped face. Clarke didn't hear the footsteps approach, not until one of her earbuds were yanked out. She looked up startled, a thick line darting through the drawing. Bellamy sat beside her looking at her curiously.

"Bellamy Blake" He offers his hand. "I couldn't help but notice you sitting under my tree sketching something other than the view."

Clarke raised her eyebrow. "You're tree?"

He nods. They conversed until the sun starting fading into the tree line. Trading numbers, they planned to meet again, little did they know that their friendship would develop immensely.

She pushed through the bush to enter a small enclosed patch of grass, and came face to face with Bellamy. A grin spreads across his face. He was holding some sort of box at his side, a blue gift box, with gold ribbon wrapping it closed. She looked from the box to his gorgeous face, His high cheekbones structured his angular face, his big warm brown eyes gazed into hers, with their gold speckles dancing through his eyes. His hair framed his defined jaw, curling down his face in perfect ringlets.

"Ready to hit the hot cocoa?" He asks. That was their ritual, every winter for the past four years they had always gone to a small little cafe called 'The Ark'. They sold the most decadent hot chocolate to be found. They would heat up milk, and you could choose one of three chocolate bars, Galaxy, Milky Way, or Crunchie. As they walked to the cafe, past their willow tree, Clarke noticed a carving on their tree. C+B.' If Bellamy had put that there.. Then does that mean?' Clarke questions. They both order two Crunchie Hot Cocoa's and grab a small candle light table. The cafe was very rustic, almost as if it had been made out of scraps of a ship. The bar was made of brick, and a sheet of metal spray painted bronze covered the top as a counter. There were plants hanging around the tables, and a warm glow to the atmosphere.

"Clarke? Are you even listening to me?" Bellamy asks, his eyes searching her face.

"Sorry, no I wasn't, what were you saying?"

Bellamy starts talking about Jasper and Lexa, telling her about their sudden disappearance since the other night. This was normal, Jasper had adapted to Lexa's crazy impulses to just abandon everything and drop off the map for a month.

After they drink their cocoa, Bellamy hands over the box, smiling shyly at Clarke.

"What's this for Bellamy?"

"For being such a good friend of course." A pit sinks in Clarkes stomach. 'Friend' Of course Bellamy just saw them as friends, it's all they knew, neither of them had fallen in love, until now.

She peels off the ribbon, and lifts the lid. Inside is a pair of woolen mittens, made out of a light brown wool. They were adorable.

"Bell… Thank you." Clarke smiles at the thoughtful present. "Where did you get them?"

"The Distillery District on Mount Weather." He replies.

After a thank you is received multiple times, they decide to head out. As they walk down the path leading towards Clarke's apartment, she stops and grabs Bellamy. He spins, shocked, but smiles when he looks down at her.

"Bell.. I have to tell you something." Clarke peers into his eyes.

"Clarke. I know. I love you too." He replies, his face leaning close to hers. Their hot breath mingle, and the warmth of his closeness surges through Clarke like electricity. She places both of her mittens on either side of his face and pulls him into her lips. As their kiss deepens, and their lips part, they both break apart in giggles. Nervously laughing. The taste of hot chocolate fresh on both of their breath, they hold each other as they stride through the park, giddy with anticipation.


End file.
